


Even Dictators Have Bad Days

by Nightfurywitch



Series: Autistic Eddsworld [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism, Autistic Future Matt, Autistic Matt, Autistic Red Leader, Autistic Tord, Gen, I saw there was no autistic red leader fic and i had to fix that, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfurywitch/pseuds/Nightfurywitch
Summary: Red Leader gets too stressed while trying to come up with a plan, and he has a meltdown.





	Even Dictators Have Bad Days

Red Leader sat at his desk, empty blueprints in front of him and a chewed-up pencil in his hand. He had to come up with something, the entire army was counting on him. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t think of anything. God, why couldn’t he think of anything this was supposed to be easy he had taken over the world why couldn’t he make a simple plan?

“Red Leader? Are you doing alright?” Paul’s voice echoed from the room right down.

“Ugh, yeah, I’m…. fine…” Red Leader muttered, hands on his head, anxiously biting his fingers. He should be good at this, why couldn’t he think of anything? He could feel the stress balling up in his chest. He placed the chewy robot necklace he always wore in his mouth, hoping chewing on it would help him calm down some. It wasn’t helping. At all.

“Red Leader, are you sure you don’t need help?” The voice was Patryck’s this time. Judging by the sound of it, he was relatively close. At least, he was closer than Paul was before.

“I told you, I’m FINE!” Red Leader suddenly yelled, turning to face Patryck and Paul. Tears had started to stream down his face, and a shaking tone in his voice was noticeable.  
“D-do you want to be left alone?” Paul muttered, taken aback at the sudden outburst.

“Yes” was what he had intended to say, but what came out instead was a noise more akin to a growl than something a human would make. He covered his eyes with his hands and started shaking, backing up to a wall and sliding down to sit leaning on it. He ran his mechanical hand over the flesh and blood one, and started clawing at it, not enough to draw blood, but enough to redden the skin a considerable amount. Grabbing onto his arms, he pressed them against him and balled up. He had gone completely nonresponsive. Patryck was gently shaking him, trying to get a response.

“Red Leader? Are you okay? Do you need anything?” No response. “Red Leader?” He says again, a little louder. Again, silence. Patryck frowned, concerned for his leader, and tried the last thing he could think of. “Tord? Are you okay?” That gets a response. Tord uncovers himself, and turns to look at Patryck, then at Paul. Both looked upset, like they had done something wrong and had just now acknowledged it.

“We’re sorry. We didn’t mean to push you that much.” Paul said, eyes facing the floor. “We’ll take over for the rest of the day, if that’ll make you happy.”

Tord couldn't even say anything. He couldn’t make eye contact. He’d completely burnt out. He pushed past them, rougher than usual, and went to his room, shutting the door and turning off all the lights when he got there.

Paul and Patryck sat outside the door, waiting for a sign that he was okay. Usually he cooled off after 15 or 20 minutes, but 20 minutes passed, and Tord hadn’t come out yet. After waiting for around a half hour, Pat opened the door slightly, making sure that Tord was doing better.

Tord was doing better, but still wasn’t completely calm yet. He was sitting on his bed, chewing on his robot necklace while rocking slightly.

Patryck looked at Paul, and asked, “Should we get him?” Paul responded with a silent nod, and left. “Tord? We brought you someone” Patryck said after a few minutes passed, keeping his voice as quiet as possible. Paul came back, holding Matt by the arm. 

“We know talking to him helps you calm down, so we’ll let you two be so you can cool off.” Paul said, grabbing Patryck and leaving with him, closing the door as quietly as he could.

Matt sat down on the bed next to Tord, fidgeting a little with his hands. “Hey Tord. Did you have another meltdown?” Matt asked, facing Tord. “Do you not feel like talking? That’s okay with me.”

Tord glanced at Matt, before taking the chewy out of his mouth and quietly saying “Yes…”

“It’s not fun, is it?” 

“No.” Tord said, his voice still a little shaky.

“You know what you would tell me after I’d calm down from meltdowns, years ago, before you left?” Matt said.  
“What?” 

“‘You made it through, Matt. You’re a brave soldier.’” That makes Tord almost look at Matt’s face. ”Do you want me to get you anything?”

“Could you get me one of my pistols?” 

“Promise you aren’t gonna shoot me?” Matt jokingly said.

“Now, why would I do that? You’re the only one who helps me calm down.” 

“You need anything else?” Matt said, starting to get off the bed. 

“Actually, could you stay a little longer?” Tord said, grabbing his arm. “I mean, if you want to.”

“Well, I don’t see any reason not to!” Matt chirped, sitting back down on the bed, eliciting a genuine smile from Tord.


End file.
